Money Is Not Always Everything
by DemonWicca
Summary: I am not really good at summaries, so I think that you should read the story. The pairings are decided: , SesshomaruKagome, SangoMiroku, InuyashaKikiyo


Hello everyone!  Wicca's here!  Well, this another one of my fics and I really hope that you like this.

YokaiYuk-and **we** hope.  In our agreement, _we_ not _you_ are doing this

Wicca-fine, fine…like I was to take all the credit

YokaiYuk-uhuh….

Wicca-let's get to the story

YokaiYuk-this is Modern Times kind of a story.  And the pairings are not made, so we might need your vote for the pairings.  

Wicca-Let's get to the story…we are not going to reveal all the information, because…well, we have our own reasons. ^_^  Hope you like this fic!  Let us begin:

__________________________________________________________________

*I do not, I repeat:  I do not own Inuyasha and © That is unfair, but I can deal with it.

*If you found any problem in this fic, or something that offended you in some way, please do not report us, but tell us by reviewing or by email, and we will do our best to change the things that offended you in any way 

___________________________________________________________________

_"This represents conversation"_

_'This represents thoughts'_

_-This may represent actions-  _and_ *so may this*_

_-This may also represent that annoying inner voice that you might get, and it doesn't go away-_

_________________________________________________________

Money is not always everything

Chapter 1:  It's business

"Sesshomaru Taisho and Inuyasha Taisho, you have a visitor in the Principal's Office" was the voice on the intercom that disturbed the silence in the history class.  Mr. Nobunaga (A/N:  the history teacher) looked up from his horror book.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, you are dismissed from class for now.  Gather up you things, because the class will end in twenty minutes, and from all of your other visitors, I can see that you will need more time than that." Mr. Nobunaga shook his head. "And it is such a shame that you have to miss this wonderful class just to go and see someone.  Such a shame that you will have to miss your favorite class.  But don't feel bad, see me after school, and I will give you your homework."

The Taishos gathered their belongings.  Sesshomaru just nodded and went out of the door.

"Hey!  You old man!  Speak for yourself!  This is the most boring class that I have had in years!  I wonder why do people teach history classes at all, especially in high school" was the only response the teacher got from Inuyasha.  Before Mr. Nobunaga had a chance to open his mouth, Inuyasha was quickly gone.  'That kid will never learn any manners.  I wish that he will get some discipline, but he is spoiled.  I wish that I had the power to suspend him, but…unfortunately, for a poor teacher like me, Mr. InuTaisho Taisho owns the whole school…' Nobunaga shook his head.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Myoga stood up when the Taisho brothers entered the Principal's Office. 'They are not going to be pleased.  I am sure of that.'

"Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho, and Mr. Inuyasha Taisho.  We need to have a meeting."

"Isn't it what we are doing right now?  Having a conference?"  was the only reply which came from Inuyasha.  Sesshomaru just remained silent with his ever so cold expression.

"I suggest that we go to the conference room that your father set up.  This is a private matter." The Taisho brothers just turned and let Myoga follow them.  With a few turns they reached the conference room in no time.  When they came in, Sesshomaru seated himself at the center of the table, Inuaysha seated himself on the sofa and Myoga just stood.  'I hope that I get to sit this time'

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Flashback)()()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()(

"We need to discuss this in the conference room.  Follow us."  Sesshomaru coolly said.

"Yes, Mr. Sesshomaru-sama, sir"  Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha

"Idiot, are you just going to stand there?  You know that this matter involves you also."

"Feh…"  When they reached their destination, Inuaysha and Sesshomaru seated themselves.  After the brothers were seated, Myoga quickly sat himself on the nearest chair.

Sesshomaru looked at Myoga like he was the lowest being in the whole entire universe.

"Who said that you could sit down?" Sesshomaru asked coldly rather with an annoyance.

"No one told you to sit down…" Inuyasha began to shake his head.

Myoga got nervous.  "Well, you sat down, so I assumed…"

"You assumed what?  You must always request permission from us if you could sit down."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.  May I please sit down?"  Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, that is for you to decide."

(A/N:  I know that the relationship between Sesshomaru & Inuyasha is really off, but I thought it would've been kind of nice if they got along even for a little while.)  
  


Inuyasha smirked…Myoga turned to Inuyasha

"May I please sit down?"

"No" was the only simple response.

Sesshomaru got annoyed, but mentally smirked after seeing the expression of disbelief on the older man's face, but kept his cold expression in place.

"Now that this is settled, Myoga, I suggest that you do not waste our time, and get right down to the business."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(End Flashback)()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()())()(

'And the meeting was five hours long…Not only I had to stand, but I wasn't even allowed to move.  Those Taisho brothers can be really cruel…I hope that they wouldn't take all the disappointment on me…Here goes nothing.'

"May I please sit down?"

Sesshomaru just nodded.  

"Get to the business, Myoga.  I don't know about Inuyasha, but I don't have all day."

"Well, Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha-" 

"Hey, Myoga!  How come you don't call me Inuyasha-sama?"  Myoga paled

"Well, because you don't deserve the title…You don't deserve respect" Sesshomaru answered.

"Sesshomaru!  I'm going to get my hands on you after this meeting!"

"Says who?"

"Says I.  After I'm through with you, you would wish that I was never born"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I make that wish every day."

"How stupid do you think I am?"

Sesshomaru looked at the ceiling. 'This is getting to be quite a nuisance.  But it's nice to get him mad.  Unlike father and me, he can't even get close to controlling his emotions.  Oh well'

"Very stupid…no…100 percent stupid to be exact…"

"Why you!!!"  
  
 "Well, you wanted me to answer your question, didn't you?  Or you could have told me to lie."

"Sesshomaru!!!!!!!"  
  


"What!"  
  


"You'll pay for this later!"  
  
  "How?"

"Well, first, I'm going to hurt you very much.  Then, I'll torture you and after that I'm going to cut you into pieces and feed you to the dogs.  Then, I'll tell father and mother-"

"Step-mother"  
  


"Whatever.  She was the one who raised you after your mom died, so she is like a mother to you"  Sesshomaru made a sound that really sounded like a growl.  "As I was saying, I'll tell them that you left _ never to return again but always in my mind..  This love has taken its door on me.  He said good-bye, too many times before. His heart is breaking infernally, and I had no choice, 'cause I wont say good-bye anymore-"_ Inuyasha started singing his favorite song.  Every he heard it on the radio, he began to sing it while jumping up and down.  Right now, he was doing flips.

"Will you shut up?  First of all, you don't even know the lyrics.  Second of all, you know that we have an audience.  And third of all:  you can't sing and all your singing gives me a headache!!!"

Myoga made his presence known by saying "Well, Sesshomaru-sama, I think that Inuyasha-_sama_ has a wonderful voice"  Sesshomaru sent a cold glare to Myoga.

"And who said that _you_ can speak?  Who said that _you _ can say what _you _think?" this was said very coldly, because then Myoga shivered.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama."

"You are forgiven for now." Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha "Even if you try to do all that nonsense, you will fail miserably.  You know that you stand no chance."

"What?  I am one of the best fighters in the world!  I made the 2nd place in the WMAT (World Martial Arts Tournament)!"

"Is that so?  I remember you making the 6th place…and if my memory is right, I made the 1st place.  So, as I said:  you stand no chance."

Inuaysha looked down.  "Well, it's not my fault that Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks are good fighters!" he silently mumbled.  Somehow, Sesshomaru caught what Inuaysha said.

"Yes, they proved to be an excellent challenge."  After seeing Inuyasha's shocked expression, he turned to Myoga who was playing with his own nose.

"Ahem…Myoga?"  Myoga jumped out of his chair.  "Y-ye-yes???"

"we don't have all day.  Get to the business right now."

"Well, there have been some problems with the  Western Lands."  The Western Lands was the company that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared, and it made them _large_ profits.  The Taisho family was one of the richest families in the whole entire world.

"What happened?"

"Well," Myoga nervously looked at his watch.  "Well, about 3 hours ago, the Paradise Hotel was blown up."  
  
"WHAT?"  came from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  But Inuyasha's yell was the loudest of all.  The Paradise hotel was the major hotel that made the Taishos large profits.  Still, the Taishos had a whole bunch of money even without the hotel, but a loss of money always seemed to be depressing.

"Yes, there are some suspects that might have to have something with the destruction."

"Let me guess.  The major suspect is Naraku, right?"  Sesshomaru was annoyed.  'I know that he wanted the companies badly, but who would have thought that he would go this far? Stupid man.'

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Flashback\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naraku Onigumo barged in Sesshomaru's office.  

"Naraku, what an unpleasant surprise.  What do you want?"

"Sesshomaru.  For the last time, I ask you to sell the Western Lands."

"And as I said, and as I will always say, my answer is still no.  Now go away, so that I can get back to my business.  Next time, you should knock."  Sesshomaru sent Naraku a do-what-I-tell-you-or-I'll-kill-you look that gave even Naraku shivers.  Naraku began to retreat, but before he left, he said

"One way or another, I will get the Western Lands.  And I always get what I want.  One way or another."  Then Naraku went out shutting the door.

Sesshomaru just shook his head 'Stupid man…he will never learn.  If he does anything stupid, he will pay dearly' Sesshomaru smirked 'with his life.'

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\End Flashback\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Yes, Naraku is one of the suspects.  I would need you to sign these forms so that the hotel would go under the construction.  Also, because some people were hurt, you should also cover their insurance policies."  Myoga took out the documents out of his briefcase that he brought in with him.  Sesshomaru looked throught the documents, and began signing.

"Why do we have to sign the documents, but not father?  I mean, Western Lands is his after all." Inuyasha began to whine when it was his turn to do the signing.

"Fool, did you forget already that Father retired, and left us the companies."

Inuyasha ignored the first comment and calmly answered.  "How could I forget, but still having the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga companies is a lot of pressure on us.  I mean, we are barely adults, and we are still in high school and we have to take care of the most important companies in the country!"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Speak for yourself.  It is not a lot of pressure.  Tenseiga is a lot bigger than your company is, and I manage just fine and so with the Western Lands.  And I do not think that I am too young:  sooner or later, we would've had to take over, so why not now?"  
  


"But the work is hard!"  
  


"It is not hard, you just are to stupid to figure all of the needed things.  If it is too hard for you, I could take the Tetsusaiga company, so that you may take care of only a part of the Western Lands."  
  


"NO WAY!!!!"  Inuyasha screamed not really loud, but that made Sesshomaru and Myoga wince.

"Fine, but then don't you dare to complain."  Inuyasha finished signing the papers and gave them to Myoga.  Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shook hands with Myoga.

"Well, I should go right now with your permission.  I should get the documents to the insurance companies."  Myoga said nervously.

"Yes, you may leave.  Keep us updated on the progress."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.  That's what all the advisers do."  Before Sesshomaru could respond, Myoga quickly rushed out and was gone.  Sesshomaru looked at his watch.  

"If we hurry, we will be in our martial arts class on time."    
  
 "Then, how much do we have?"

"About one minute"

"I'll race you!"  
  
 "Fat chance!"  and Sesshomaru was off.

"Hey!  That's cheating!" Inuyasha said after reaching the martial arts class.  Strangely, they had forty-five seconds left, and the way from the conference room to the martial class was about two miles.

(A/n:  you should know that the high school is REALLY big)

Sesshomaru smirked.  Inuyasha gulped.  Whenever Sesshomaru smiled, either you were supposed to run for your life or die on the spot.

"It's business." Sesshomaru said, and then left a confused Inuyasha standing there.

Chapter done!!!!  Well, I'm not sure if I should continue with this or not, so this is for you to decide.  Another thing:  I'm not really sure of the pairings, so I need your vote:

A) Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing and Inuyasha/Kikiyo pairing

B) Sesshomaru/Kikiyo pairing and Inuyasha/Kagome pairing

Please review!  Because the pairings are in your power!!! ^_^  Ja Ne

Wicca

PPBBRNR (_Please Push the Button Below Right Now and Review!)_

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


End file.
